Thousand Suns I - Blood
Thousand Suns I - Blood ---- center|600px ---- You wake up, 16. April 3490, Innenstadt Iron Warden stand vor der fest verriegelten Tür des Wohnzimmers eines idyllischen Einfamilienhauses. Zumindest war es idyllisch gewesen. Jetzt sah es ganz anders aus: Die Tür war fest verriegelt, und dahinter saß "General" Scalene, der momentane Staatseind Nummer eins, und war drauf und dran, sich erneut der Hand des Gesetzes zu entziehen. Die Familie lag derzeit tot am Boden, Schleimwülste quollen ihnen aus sämtlichen Körperöffnungen. "Solinium", meinte Warden, "er setzt tatsächlich Solinium ein." Solinium war auf Platz zwei der verbotenen Kampfmittel, nur übertroffen von der Wasserstoffbombe. Kam man mit der schlammähnlichen Substanz in Berührung, entstanden im Körper Soliniumzellen, die innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die Ausmaße eines Gymnastikballes erreichten und einen erstickten. Auf Benutzung stand lebenslange Haftstrafe. "Arak, bist du bereit?", fragte Warden seinen Teamkollegen, einen schwer bewaffneten Gunner. "Alles klar.", kam die Antwort. "Feuer!", meinte Warden. Arak drückte ab. Mit einem lauten Splittern barst die Tür, und im Raum dahinter stand eine zweieinhalb Meter große Gestalt, die bei jedem Atemzug radioaktive Wolken ausatmetete - Scalene. Dieser war gerade dabei ein Loch durch den Boden zu graben, merkte nun aber, dass es zu spät war. "Feuer!", rief Warden erneut, und Arak ballerte nach Scalene. Dieser sprang durch das Plexiglasfenster im Erdgeschoss, welches wie Porzellan splitterte. Scalene hechtete hinaus, gefolgt von den sechs Mitgliedern des A-Teams. Den Schaulustigen auf der Straße bot sich der seltene Anblick eines halben Dutzends S.M.P-Operator, die mit Vollgas eine hünenhafte Gestalt verfolgten. Warden feuerte im Rennen, verfehlte Scalene nur um Haaresbreite - woraufhin dieser in den Fluss sprang, welcher die Stadt mit Wasser versorgte. Das Team stand am Geländer und feuerte aus allen Rohren ins Wasser, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann rotes Wasser zu sehen. Vergebens. Wieder einmal war Scalene entkommen. Watch the world go' round Heute, Hauptquartier des S.M.P Der Refrain des Songs "From the Inside" riss Rachel aus dem Schlaf. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie bereits genug von dem schrillen Läuten des Weckers genug gehabt und kurzerhand die Weckerfunktion ihres Handys als Ersatz für den Wecker eingeführt. Trouble und Thyzon hatten nichts dagegen. Ärgerlich stand Rachel auf und ging ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen. Trouble kam ihr zuvor und schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase. "Alter vor Schönheit", meinte er dazu. Also setzte sich Rachel nochmal aufs Bett. Als Trouble wenige Minuten später angezogen und geduscht herauskam, war sie an der Reihe. Allerdings brauchte sie wie immer über eine halbe Stunde. Als Thyzon dann auch noch fertig war, setzten sie sich zusammen an den Frühstückstisch ihres Zimmers. Das Frühstück wurde ihnen jeden Tag aufs Zimmer gebracht, und auch sonst ging es den Rookies des A-Teams recht gut. Ihre Drei-Personen-Wohnung hatte ein eigenes Bad, Einzelbetten, einen Fernseher und einen kleinen Bartisch. Nach einem eher spartanischen Frühstück stiegen alle drei in ihre Rüstungen und liefen die Treppe herunter in den Übungsraum, wo sie schon einige Operator verschiedener Typen beim Üben, unter anderem auch Iron Warden, Delron Bladet und Arak Storm, antrafen. Delron und Warden lieferten sich gerade einen Nahkampf, bei dem selbst die erfahrensten Operator im Raum ehrfürchtig zusahen. Schließlich traf Warden Delron mit der vorher abgestumpften Multifunktionswaffe an der Schulter und hob ihm die Waffe unters Kinn. "Angeber", lachte Rachel halblaut. Warden drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte: "Du willst mich ärgern?". "Nee", antwortete Rachel. Danach gingen sie alle zu den verschiedenen Übungräumen, wo sie mit computersimulierten Gegnern kämpften. Das war die beste Methode, den Kampf möglichst real zu simulieren und somit die Kämpfer auf echte Gegner zu trainieren. Nachdem Rachel das fünfte Hologramm in Folge ausgeschaltet hatte, ging sie in den Hauptraum zurück, wo sie auf die Anderen wartete. Von jedem Operator wurde verlangt, dass er täglich zehn simulierte Gegner besiegte, fünf morgens und fünf abends. Das war die optimale Übung. Den Rest der Zeit konnten die Operator dann tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Endlich kam Trouble herein, und fünf Minuten später kam dann Thyzon. Zusammen gingen sie hoch in die Kantine und holten sich Tabletts mit Mittagessen, die sie dann mit aufs Zimmer nahmen. Dort verschlangen sie dann hungrig ihre Portionen. Das Training konnte manchmal ziemlich anstrengend sein. You shiver, Vierzehn Tage später, Hauptquartier des S.M.P Rachel ärgerte sich. Sie hatte heute ihre Strafe für eine Sprayaktion von letzter Woche bekommen: Einen Tag lang EMPs polieren. Rachel hasste es, polieren zu müssen. Vor allem, weil sie danach immer voller Schmieröl und Politur war. Natürlich war das nicht das erste Mal, dass sie bestrafte - eigentlich hatte sie mehr Strafen bekommen als alle anderen Operator zusammen. Trotz allem verspürte Rachel keinerlei Bedürfnis, sich zu bessern - Regeln waren ihrer Meinung nach dazu da, um darauf zu pfeifen. Seufzend kletterte sie auf die Schutzscheibe des nächsten EMPs. Dann nahm sie den Wischlappen und begann die Scheiben zu putzen. Im Schneckentempo säuberte sie das gesamte EMP-Oberteil, bis es glänzte. Dann machte sie im Cockpit weiter. Nach einigen Minuten kletterte Rachel auf den nächsten Battlewalker. Als sie den Rücken des EMPs ansah, stutzte sie. Dieser Walker war mit Namensgravur versehen. I. Warden, stand hinten drauf. "Na toll. Anstatt einen schönen Abend zu genießen, poliere ich Wardens Battlewalker", grummelte sie. Als Rachel im Cockpit stand, beschlich sie das seltsame Gefühl einer Falle. Sie vertrieb es mit einem Kopfschütteln. Als sie die Armaturen säuberte, klappte sie beläufig das Handschuhfach auf - und blickte auf einen kleinen Gegenstand, den ihre Augen als Bombe identifizierten. Lautlos begann der Timer zu ticken. 10 - 9 - 8 - Rachel zögerte nicht lange. Sie sprang aus dem Cockpit und rollte sich am Boden ab, lief dann los - Da explodierte die kleine Bombe mit beachtlicher Sprengkraft und katapultierte Rachel meterweit nach vorn. Rachel landete unsanft auf dem Schädel. Sie blickte auf, als ihr plötzlich etwas über das Gesicht lief. Sie schmeckte Blut, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Kurz darauf kamen einige Operator, darunter Iron Warden, in die Halle gestürmt und begutachteten den völlig zerstörten Walker und die ohnmächtige Rachel. Warden lief sofort zu ihr und hob sie auf seine Schulter. Dann marschierte er schnurstracks in die gebäudeeigene Notaufnahme. "Rachel Slayden wurde bei einer Explosion im Hangar verletzt. Wir brauchen einen Notarzt.", erklärte er den völlig verwirrten Medical Operatorn. "Sofort!", setzte er energisch nach. Daraufhin kam Leben in die Medicals, welche Rachel sofort auf ein Bett legten und fachmännisch verarzteten. Jeder Handgriff saß - schließlich waren die Medicals bekanntlich die besten Ärzte in ganz Haven. Einige Minuten später kam Trouble herein, gefolgt von seinem besten Freund Thyzon Arkady. Sie setzten sich ans Bett und sahen die noch bewusstlose Rachel an. "Was war denn da los?" fragte Trouble besorgt. Warden kam hinzu und erklärte:"Rachel reinigte gerade die EMPs, als eine in einem davon - meinem, besser gesagt - deponierte Bombe hochging. Rachel hat es noch geschafft, sich zu entfernen, sonst hätte die Bombe sie in Stücke gerissen. Irgendjemand will mich anscheinend umbringen." "Wird sie es schaffen?", kam es von Thyzon, die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Natürlich", meinte Warden dazu, "es ist lediglich eine schwerere Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar Platzwunden. Nichts Lebensbedrohliches." Beruhigt setzte sich Thyzon neben Rachel. Feelin' upside down Drei Stunden später, Notaufnahme des S.M.P-Hauptquartiers "Rachel?". "Rachel?", klang es von fern in Rachels Ohren. Dann schien das Gemurmel lauter zu werden. Schließlich sah sie einige verschwommene Gesichter über sich, die allmählich schärfer wurden, und schließlich holte eine Ohrfeige Rachel zurück aus der Ohnmacht. Sie setzte sich noch etwas benommen auf und sah zu ihrer überraschung, dass sich anscheinend das halbe S.M.P vor ihrem Bett versammelt hatte. Sie strich sich das Haar von der Stirn - und bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf dick in Verbände eingewickelt war. Als sie versuchte aufzustehen, schob sie eine kräftige Hand zurück auf die Pritsche. Sie sah zur Seite und blickte in das Gesicht von Iron Warden. "Bleib ruhig. Du kannst noch nicht rumlaufen." Rachel wollte etwas erwidern, da schnitt Warden ihr schon das Wort ab: "Noch ein paar Stunden. Leg dich nochmal hin." Widerwillig drehte sich Rachel auf den Rücken. Als sie zwei Stunden später wieder aufwachte, war niemand da. Anhand des fehlenden Lichts erkannte sie, dass die Sonne inzwischen untergegangen sein musste. Rachel scherte das nicht weiter, sie stand prompt auf und ging zielgerichtet auf die Tür zu. Kurz davor hielt ein Medical sie auf. "Slayden! Sie dürfen die Notaufnahme noch nicht verlassen. Sie müssen die nächsten zwei Tage hier verbringen." Rachel vermied diesmal eine Diskussion, die sie nicht gewinnen konnte, und ging resigniert zurück zu ihrem Krankenbett. Zwei Stockwerke weiter oben schreckte Greg Anderson aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ein verdächtiges Geräusch in seinem Unterbewusstsein musste der Grund gewesen sein. Die meisten Leute hätten dies einfach ignoriert und weitergeschlafen, doch Anderson war nicht wie die meisten Leute. In seinem Job musste man jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen. Und Greg nahm seinen Job sehr ernst. Anderson schaltete das Licht an und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Alles schien normal, selbst für seine scharfen Augen. Diesmal, dachte er sich, hatte er sich geirrt. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Kaum hatte Greg sich umgedreht, um sich wieder hinzulegen, hörte er ein leises Sirren - sein instinktives Ducken rettete ihn vor einem tödlichen Wurfmesser, dass nun in seinen Schrank einschlug. Er drehte sich blitzartig um und zog seine Pistole, die er immer auf dem Nachttisch liegen hatte - und griff ins Leere. Das konnte nicht sein! Hundertmal, Tausendmal hatte er den Griff zur Waffe aus allen erdenklichen Situationen geübt - und ausgerechnet nun versagte er. Er tastete, schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an und fand seinen Nachttisch leer vor. Er blickte dahin, wo er seinen Angreifer vermutete, und sah einem Mann mittleren Alters mitten ins Gesicht. Soweit er sehen konnte, war am dem Mann nichts besonderes zu sehen - bis auf Gregs Pistole, die sich nun au ihren Besitzer richtete. "Goodbye," meinte der Mann mit scheelem Blick - und drückte ab. Greg Anderson brach zusammen. Noch bevor er aufschlug, war er tot. Your heart is beating fast, Am nächsten Morgen, Zimmer von Greg R. Anderson Warden war müde. Heute Nacht um vier Uhr war er in den Kommandoraum beordert worden, zusammen mit seinem Team und einigen anderen S.M.P-Mitgliedern. Die Angehörigen von Anderson - eine Frau und zwei Töchter, sowie ein jüngerer Bruder und eine ältere Schwester - waren ebenfalls hier. Die Mädchen weinten unentwegt, während die übrigen ihre Trauer noch nichteinmal mit Tränen zum Ausdruck bringen konnten. Warden hatte Anderson als freundlichen und tapferen Menschen gekannt - auch er fühlte sich elend. Unterdessen obduzierten einige Medis - das S.M.P-Jargon für die Medical Operator - die Leiche, die an einem Schuss zwischen die Augen gestorben war. Andersweitig gab es keine Spuren einer Schießerei - der Schütze konnte sein Handwerk anscheinend. Anderson war jedoch wach gewesen, als er starb - er lag direkt vor seinem Bett. Unterdessen berieten sich die Führungskräfte des S.M.P mit den Medicals. "Anscheinend wurde er durch einen Schuss mit einer 6mm-Pistole getötet. Die Tatwaffe lag daneben.", berichtete ein junger Mann, dessen Uniform ihn als A. Counter - Medical Operator auswies. Warden gesellte sich zu der Gruppe. "An der Tatwaffe haben wir nur Andersons Fingerabdrücke ausgemacht. Die Waffe gehörte ihm.", fuhr der Mann fort. Warden erinnerte sich. Anderson hatte tatsächlich immer eine solche Waffe auf seinem Nachttisch. "Können wir Suizid ausschließen?", fragte einer der S.M.P-Leiter. Warden ging zu Andersons Schrank. "Ja", meinte er mit einer Geste auf das 20 cm-Wurfmesser, das im Schrank steckte, und scheinbar niemand aufgefallen war. Kategorie:Stachli Kategorie:Epos